kyubi contre attaque
by XYZ263103
Summary: kyubi a envi de sortir, Naruto se sent pas bien et Sasuke le recupère chez lui.... yaoi sasuXnaru


**KYUBI CONTRE ATTAQUE**

Hinata buvait un thé avec Kiba et Shino lorsque sa tasse se fissura.

Naruto kun…..

qu'est ce que tu as dit Hinata ?

hmm ?

Mais son regard resta perdu dans le lointain, fixant l'horizon comme si elle pouvait voir aussi loin que lui permettait cette jolie journée ensoleillée, ou les oiseaux gazouillaient comme si de rien n'était, comme si la mort n'était que pure invention.

Quelques instants auparavant, à quelques lieux de là, l'équipe 7 revenait de mission. Cette dernière n'avait pas était réellement dangereuse, pourtant l'un des garçons semblait épuisé.

- NARUTO ? la fille du groupe avait hurlé, faisant taire les bruits alentour et rendant la scène encore plus silencieuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Naruto ?

- ….., le brun le regardait de haut mais n'esquissa aucun geste.

Le turbulent blond venait de s'écrouler de tout son long à la surprise générale, aucun signe de vie ne s'écoulait de lui, il ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Son corps gisait dans l'herbe haute, son maître avait remarqué sa faiblesse, mais le blond lui avait laissé entendre qu'il n'avait rien, que tous allaient comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, au fond de lui Naruto entendait depuis quelques jours un rire, et lorsqu'il voulait dormir, d'horribles images lui venaient à l'esprit. Il avait eu droit à Sakura, gisant dans une marre de sang, déchiqueté par des crocs et des griffes, reconnaissable uniquement à l'aide de sa chevelure. Sasuke, lui, ne mourait jamais, mais il avait beau se débattre comme un diable, il finissait toujours les entrailles à l'air, essayant de les contenir de ses mains, ne pouvant fuir car ses membres inférieurs étaient brisés. Il regardait vers Naruto, la haine dans le regard, murmurant dans une longue litanie qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir avant son frère, que c'était impossible. Alors Naruto se détournait de la scène et finissait par découvrir son maître, dont souvent il ne lui restait que le tronc d'un coté, la tête de l'autre, les yeux crevés, la langue arrachée, du sang s'écoulant sans fin. Alors Naruto hurlait, car le sang de tous ses coéquipiers se réunissaient vers un point unique : lui. Il les avait tué. Ces scènes qui se ressemblaient et qui lui revenaient quotidiennement la nuit l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait essayé de se reposer la journée, pendant la pause après leurs entraînements, mais un autre mauvais rêve le prenait. Il allait vers ses amis, mais jamais ils ne les rejoignaient, condamnait à être seul, pourtant si jamais il arrivait à les rejoindre, leurs regards lui montraient se qu'il ne voulait pas voir : rejet, peur, dégoût.

A cela s'ajouter l'entraînement de Kakashi, et la fatigue d'être toujours sur ses gardes pour que ses cauchemars ne puissent devenir réels. Car parfois il surprenait des mouvements de sa part qui pourraient se relever dangereux.

Plus il avait peur, plus il doutait de lui, plus le rire devenait puissant. Le renard le lui avait fait comprendre, de sa force mentale dépendait la force du sceau.

Kakashi le secoua mollement, Naruto ouvrit un œil. Un œil emplit de haine, rouge orangé, dont la fente noire riait devant l'inquiétude et la surprise du maître. L'œil se referma et se rouvrit sur une bille bleu azur. Le blond se rassit.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tu t'es écroulé baka, continua de hurler Sakura, dire que je m'inquiétais pour un idiot comme toi.

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? la fille rougit et se détourna, ne remarquant pas l'éclat terne inhabituel baignant les yeux de son camarade, ahahaha, merci Sakura….

Peuh fit son coéquipier en le toisant d'un air froid.

A la surprise de ce dernier, Naruto baissa les yeux au lieu de s'énerver, l'air las, comme s'il portait sur ses épaules le monde entier. Kakashi le regarda silencieusement quelques instant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève. D'un regard, il exigea que Sasuke s'en aille, ce que se dernier ne discuta pas, suivit de près par Sakura qui voyait là un bon moyen de lui faire un nouveau numéro de charme. Il attendit que les deux autres fussent assez loin, pouvant ainsi discuter franchement.

Raconte

Hu ?

Je l'ais vu Naruto, tes yeux je veux dire et je sais qui tu as en ton sein….

Mais y'a Naruto, mais la colère qui se refléta dans l'œil visible de Kakashi le fit taire.

Alors ?

Ne, il essaie de remonter en ce moment, mais je le renvois direct à la niche, héhéhé fit le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Mais il y arrivera pas, je m'entraîne trop il profite de ma fatigue c'est tout.

Vraiment ?

Mmm, j'ai juste besoin de dormir un bon coup chez moi et sa passera.

…….je vais aller voir l'Hokage en rentrant fit Kakashi plus pour lui-même qu'envers Naruto. Tu peux te relever là ?

Pour lui prouver qu'il en était capable, Naruto se releva. Sasuke avait continué à regarder Naruto. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu tombé, il avait eu une sensation étrange en lui. Mais étant donné que c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il n'avait pas su comment la nommer. Sakura lui rabattait les oreilles, qu'il avait appris à garder hermétique près d'elle, risquant de devenir fou, et s'était consacré à l'analyse de cette sensation. Lorsque le blond se releva, la sensation diminua et disparue lorsqu'il leur sourit énergiquement.

Ils reprirent leur route, arrivant à Konoha à la tomber de la nuit. L'air était lourd, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le pont, point de rencontre de leur équipe.

bon, on se revoit demain, même heure et ne soyez pas en retard.

C'est notre réplique ça sensei firent en chœur Sakura et Naruto.

Naruto ….le blond se retourna, grimaçant. ….Non rien, laisse tombé. Et il disparut.

Sasukeeeeeee, tu viens manger avec moi je te paie le repas ?

Na….Naruto ?

Hé ? Hinata ? tu as un problème ?

Je heu j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu n'allais pas bien

Et bien t'as….mais une main devant sa bouche empêcha Sakura de continuer.

Je vais bien Hinata, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux ?

N..n..non je…je peux… et elle s'enfuit en courant, surprenant Naruto par sa vitesse de fuite et agaçant Sasuke pour une raison inconnue. Sakura elle souriait en coin, et revint à la charge.

Sasuke soupira levant les yeux au ciel, attendant que Naruto, comme à chaque fois, propose à la jeune fille de venir manger avec lui, le débarrassant ainsi d'elle. Il attendit, attendit et attendit encore. Lorsqu'il se retourna, à bout de patience, pour voir où était son compagnon il se rendit compte que l'autre les avait planté là.

Tu fais quoi Sasuke ?

Huh ?

Tu regardes quoi ?

….depuis quand il est parti ?

Hein ? Naruto ? euh Sasuke ? depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

Cette remarque lui value un regard glacial, bien qu'elle crut apercevoir l'espace de quelques secondes une légère couleur rosée sur les joues du ténébreux jeune homme. Elle cligna des yeux et eut juste le temps de voir une ombre disparaître dans l'encre de la nuit.

L'heure du rendez vous était passé comme chaque jour, et tout était pareil, enfin presque tout. Car Sasuke sentit une différence, Naruto n'ouvrait pas la bouche et était songeur, une attitude qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur l'ahuri de service.

Kakashi arriva, en retard et ne se fit huer que par la jeune fille du groupe, étonnant encore Sasuke. _Décidément, il doit être malade. C'est vrai qu'il a des cernes et qu'il a l'air pale….mais à quoi je pense ? tssss._ Et le brun détourna le regard, ce qui lui permit d'être le premier à apercevoir le tourbillon de poussière et de feuilles qui laissait place à leur maître.

Bonjour ….bon je vous fais le topo, aujourd'hui et pendant deux semaines, vous avez repos…

QUOI hurla Sakura mais pourquoi ?

J'ai eu une mission que moi seul peut réaliser, donc vous êtes en vacance jusque là. Et leur faisant un signe de main il disparut.

NARUTO ! je suis sur que c'est à cause de toi ! pourquoi des vacances ? tu te rends compte ? je ne pourrais pas voir Sasuke si je n'ais pas une bonne raison,…. La jeune fille continua sur sa lancée mais le brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus, essayant d'entendre ce que murmurer laconiquement le blond,

Je déteste les vacances, je suis toujours seul…., il avait la tête baissé, se qui énerva Sakura qui lui mit une claque que Naruto faillit lui rendre.

Ce geste vif qui n'avait pas atteint sa cible, arrêté à deux centimètre de sa joue, _et vu la vitesse heureusement pour elle_, surprit toute l'équipe. Naruto ne dit rien, portant sa main à sa joue, se la frottant doucement, comme s'il la découvrait, comme s'il n'avait rien sentit. Le blond tourna les talons, s'enfuyant._ Cette fille l'aurait bien cherché._ Sasuke s'effaça lui aussi avant que la jeune fille ne revienne à lui, continuant son introspection. _Du souci ? Pour lui ? Depuis quand j'ai une conscience pour se genre de chose moi ?_

Il suivit Naruto du regard, le voyant s'éloigné, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit prés de l'arbre ou il s'était réfugié. _Juste à temps_. Sa coéquipière jetait des regards déçus, à droite et à gauche, l'interpellant. _Pauvre folle comme si j'allais me jeter consciemment entre tes griffes_. Son regard erra de nouveau vers l'horizon, là ou avait disparu le blond. Devait-il le suivre ? Il pesait le pour et le contre et finit par se dire que non. Il allait rentrer chez lui et prendre du repos. Ensuite il passerait deux semaines à s'entraîner, ça lui changerait les idées. Tout en ressassant ces idées, Sasuke attendit que la jeune fille, qui le cherchait toujours, lui offre une ouverture dans sa chasse, ce qui ne fut pas long. Elle songeait à présent à l'évènement passé, _elle avait peut être voulu m'en parler ?_ Mais cela ne l'intéressait vraiment pas. Autant il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon autant il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Ou du moins pas autant qu'il le faudrait. Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'éclipsa, rentrant chez lui.

Par un après midi glacial, Sasuke emprunta une nouvelle ruelle. Il voulait casser ses habitudes et par-dessus tout, éviter toutes les filles qui l'attendaient, comme à leur habitude à chaque intersection sur son chemin habituel. Deux jours étaient passés, il n'avait pas vu une fois Naruto et avait croisé Sakura deux ou trois fois. Et maintenant, en descendant dans cette ruelle, il apercevait une forme humaine qui se cachait derrière une poubelle, dans un petit cul de sac. Une forme orange, son regard avait été attiré par cette couleur chaude. _Y'a pas 36 000 ninjas qui s'habille de manière aussi voyante_. _Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?_ C'était bien Naruto, le brun s'était stoppé à son niveau, mais le blond ne réagissait pas._ Baka….tu veux être seul c'est ça ? Tu t'es trouvé le parfait univers dobe, _un sourire ironique sur le visage,mais qui se dissipa bien vite_. Peuh_, et Sasuke reprit sa route, malgré son cœur qui se serrait. Mais il décida de l'ignorer. _Si c'est ce que je crois, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi lui alors qu'il y a toute ces filles ? Et puis se ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'ais pas envie de me lancer dans une discussion avec cet ahuri._

Sasuke continua ainsi, comme s'il voulait se convaincre lui-même de ses paroles. Il s'arrêta consciemment dans une boutique d'armes, voulant se changer les idées. Arrivant enfin chez lui en milieu d'après midi, le silence le prit à la gorge. _La solitude, une merde pas possible_. Il se prépara de quoi manger, fit un peu de ménage et tourner comme un lion en cage. _Foutu conscience, mais lâche moi_. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait s'évertuée à présent à le faire culpabiliser, encore et encore. Elle voulait qu'il y retourne. Il ne voulait pas. Ce serait admettre et c'était impossible. Il avait mieux à faire de sa vie.

Un son lui fit tourner inconsciemment la tête vers la fenêtre. La pluie. _Depuis quand il pleut ?_ Plus rien n'importa, son esprit était blanc. Sasuke se rua à l'extérieur, attrapant au passage un parapluie.

Il se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, devant le cul de sac. Il s'approcha, lentement. _Il ne doit plus être là, je pense trop_. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto se tenait recroquevillé, le visage contre ses genoux, ses bras les enserrant. Il ne bougeait pas, malgré le froid et la pluie, il était immobile. Pas un son, juste celui des gouttes sur le sol et les déchets alentours. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?_ Le brun trembla légèrement, _on le croirait mort._

Naruto ?

…….

Hey dobe ? l'inquiétude se sentait dans la voix du brun,

…….

BAKA ! l'inquiétude venait de se muer en colère, colère contre lui-même qui ne savait que faire.

……..

Le blond ne réagissait à aucune insulte. Il était de marbre. _Ce n'est vraiment pas lui_. Sasuke avança la main, l'autre ne répondit pas à la caresse. _Il est gelé_. L'inquiétude revenait au galop. _Depuis quand j'ai le temps de m'inquiéter pour les autres moi ? _

Mais cette pensée s'envola bien vite, en lui caressant la tempe, Naruto s'était déséquilibré et glissait à présent le long d'une poubelle, faisant un boucan d'enfer, s'écroulant de tout son long. Il l'appela encore mais n'eut toujours aucune raison. Naruto n'ouvrait pas les yeux, tout son corps était glacé à l'exception de son front. Il était brûlant. _Depuis combien de temps tu étais là stupide ?_

Sasuke accrocha son parapluie qui ne servait plus à rien à la hanche du blond, il le souleva tant bien que mal, l'installant sur son dos. _Quelle nuisance, ce mec est vraiment une tare !_ Malgré son inquiétude, le brun ne pouvait s'arrêter de pester contre le monde entier. Il voulait oublier qu'il l'avait abandonné dans cette ruelle plutôt. Il le savait, jamais le blond ne l'aurait fait.

Son fardeau sur le dos, Sasuke pénétra dans le petit hall. Il déposa Naruto, se déchaussant et courant chercher de quoi le sécher. Il se changea rapidement, prenant au passage des vêtements d'hiver pour couvrir le blond. Il fallait le réchauffer. Il retourna vers son rival autoproclamé et décida de le mener dans un bain chaud. _Aussi froid que la mort, il va crevé c'est pas possible_. En attendant que le bain soit prêts, Sasuke l'essuya et le colla a lui, sous une couverture. _Il réagit toujours pas, putain Baka,…_. Et puis Sasuke eut une pensée éclair. _Euh, mais si je le mets dans le bain comme ça, il va couler à pics, il est inconscient…merdeuuuu, je vais devoir entré dedans avec lui pour le maintenir ? _Mais la grimace s'étira en un large sourire sur le fin visage. Cela l'excitait plus qu'il ne le dégoûtait, _tsss mon vieux mais qu'est ce que t'as, mais reprend toi_. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il ressentait. Il se déshabilla, faisant de même pour son coéquipier, et le fit entré dans le bain à sa suite. Il avait Naruto entre ses jambes. _Il faut juste que j'attende que son corps se réchauffe. _Sasuke s'amusa quelques instant du contraste qu'occasionnait la peau du blond par rapport à la sienne. _Mais reprend toi imbécile._ Le brun se secoua la tête énergiquement. La température de son équipier était revenue à la normal, Sasuke le savonna, prenant son temps. _Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, ça me plait_.

Il le sortit, l'essuya à nouveau, l'habilla chaudement et le plaça dans son lit. Il fit de même avec lui, avalant entre temps un rapide en-cas. Il fallait réchauffé le lit, le brun commençait à y pénétrer lorsque qu'il entendit une faible voix s'élevait.

Maman…..papa….hu..huu…hu, le blond pleurait, implorait, balayant d'une main peu convaincue le vide comme se sachant seul.

……., Sasuke n'en revenait pas, son blond souriant pleurait à présent, des larmes de réelle tristesse, comme il ne lui en avait jamais vue.

Huu… Iruka sen..sei huu…uu, continuant d'implorait en silence de l'aide,

Naruto ? le son avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main avait attrapé celle bronzée.

Hn ? un œil s'ouvrit, puis l'autre suivit, tous deux emplis de fièvre. Qui ?

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas, se penchant pour attraper un verre d'eau qu'il avait préparé en prévision de ce moment. Il releva délicatement la tête du blond et lui présenta le réceptacle de verre. L'autre accepta docilement, buvant à un débit lent, comme si l'effort était insupportable. _Un Naruto pleunichard et faible, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il a intérêt à vite se remettre_.

uh ?

hé ?

maman ? fit le blond en l'agrippant, _il délire maintenant, j'aurais eu la totale là_, papa ? deux larmes perlèrent de chaque coté de son visage, vous êtes revenus ? partez plus….et il agrippa Sasuke.

………

Hu, tais toi, mais tais toi ! de sa main valide, il se tenait la tête,

Hein ? Que à qui tu parles Naruto ?

Nnn ? à…hu…à Kyubi, huug, mais tais toi mais tais toi, son visage était à présent recouvert de larmes.

Qui est Kyubi, Naruto ? l'autre se blottit tout contre lui, le brun se coucha alors complètement, le prenant dans ses bras.

C'est le démon, il l'a mit en moi, le 4ème l'a mis en moi. Il me parle….papa, il me montre des choses,…..le blond commençait à se rendormir.

Il est ou ?

Uh ?

Où ?

Dans mon corps, sa respiration devenait régulière,

Alors dis lui que tu es à moi et que t'en que tu m'auras, il ne pourra rien te faire, dis lui….Naruto ?

Huuum, je vais lui dire papa, son visage s'apaisa, il dormait.

Tu trembles baka et je suis pas ton père. Mais Naruto n'entendait plus.

Le lendemain, Sasuke lava Naruto, épongeant par la suite son front en sueur de manière à faire redescendre la fièvre. En début d'après midi, une voix s'éleva, cruelle, caverneuse, s'alternant avec celle plus aigue du blond, qui lorsqu'il parlait le faisait dans un souffle :

laisse moi passer

non

…..

personne ne t'aime voyant, tu le sais bien, tu as vu leurs yeux, même quand tu arrives à me contrôler, ils ont peur. Laisse moi, laisse moi et ils te respecteront.

……, la lèvre du blond tremblée

NARUTO ! le blond ne bougea pas, je t'interdis de t'allier à cette merde, tu le laisses ou il est et tu ramènes tes fesses ici dans la réalité. Pourquoi tu discutes avec lui d'abord ? c'est ton corps t'es le boss.

Hum, le coéquipier de mon déchet, hu hu hu, tu crois avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui ?

Sasuke ?

Ouais dobe c'est moi, toi la merde je te cause pas, Naruto ouvrit un œil toujours brillant de fatigue,

Sasuke ….

T'en fais pas, moi je reste à coté de toi, quoi que les autres disent. Si une personne à confiance en toi…

…..peu importante le reste, il ne faut pas la décevoir, Naruto avait finis la phrase du brun.

Et puis t'as qu'à leur montrer qu'ils ont tort de te craindre pour ça,

HAHAHAHA, tu oses le conseillé, sais tu qui je suis ?

Même si t'es un démon, même si tu es celui que je crois, je m'en fous, Naruto c'est Naruto et toi tu n'es plus rien, alors retournes à la niniche….va faire coucouche panier !

ET qu'est ce que tu fous ? sale déchet, laisse moi

FERME LA KYUBI, réplique qui s'ensuivit d'une énorme quinte de toux. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui aura confiance en moi, qui me reconnaîtra, je n'ais pas à douter de ma place, alors tais toi maintenant, tu ne pourras plus rien faire de toute manière. Un silence s'ensuivit, le renard était repartit dans les abysses du sceau.

……Naruto ?

Je euh pardon, il esquissa un mouvement mais tomba en avant, et fut rattrapé par Sasuke. Je ….

Tais toi Usuratonkachi, dors t'en as besoin, mais avant, écoute bien, moi je crois en toi, Sakura aussi, même si elle le montre pas toujours, Kakashi et Iruka sûrement et d'autres que j'oublis au passage je pense. Alors ne dit plus jamais que tu es seul.

Nnn, mais parfois je le suis, il avait murmuré, doucement, de manière à peine audible,

Moi aussi baka, alors t'as qu'à te rappeler les jours où tu ne l'étais pas, ou bien encore mieux, tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas rejoindre ceux que tu connais, une larme perla sur le visage de son compagnon, t'en fais pas dobe, je suis là. Sasuke enserra Naruto dans ses bras, effleurant son front bouillant de ses lèvres.

Ahahaha t'as raison.

Sur cette dernière parole, Naruto se rendormit. Sasuke le veillât, mais Kyubi ne réapparut pas. _Kyubi, le démon renard est donc en Naruto ? C'est pour ça qu'il à des sursaut de chakra parfois ? intéressant…_

Cette pensée excitait et inquiétait le brun. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il verrait cela directement avec le blond. Minuit passa, il se blottit à nouveau contre Naruto qui s'agrippa à lui, enfonçant son visage dans le creux du cou pale. Sasuke s'endormit en paix, le sourire aux lèvres. La première fois depuis des années qu'il ne craignait pas de dormir, étant lui aussi assaillit de temps à autres par des cauchemar.

Le lendemain pointa, Sasuke se sentit observé dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fit fasse à deux paisibles océans. Naruto s'était réveillé, une douce chaleur prés de lui, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. En ouvrant les yeux il était tombé face à face avec un visage connu. _Sasuke_ ? Il se rappelait de tout. De la conversation de Kyubi mais aussi des paroles du brun. Son cœur battit plus vite. _Il est vraiment beau en plus ce baka. Tu m'étonnes que toutes les filles en bavent. En plus il m'a aidé et ma soutenu_. Il voulait se lever et s'en aller, intimidé de devoir se retrouver en la présence du brun lors de son réveil. Mail il ne pouvait bouger, il s'était réveillé tenant fermement Sasuke dans ses bras, l'autre avait posé sa main sur sa hanche, l'empêchant le moindre mouvement sous peine de le réveiller. Deux yeux corbeaux le regardaient à présent, d'abord surpris et quelques peu gênés, puis ….._heureux ?_ La main sur sa hanche remonta, se posant sur son front, un sourire illumina la face pale.

Bonjour

….bon…bonjour Sasuke,

tu n'as presque plus de fièvre,

j'ai enfin pu dormir, ça faisait un moment que je n'y arrivais plus, il me faisait douter mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Hmm, tant mieux. Il referma les yeux.

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais une envie soudaine le fit s'avancer et déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres offertes. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il avait accepté. _Que ? et pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?_ à présent, il souriait _mais qu'est ce que ?même pour Sakura il ne bat pas comme ça. _Il suivit Sasuke du regard qui s'était levé et s'était mis aux fourneaux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il revint vers Naruto, lui tendant la main. Ce dernier l'attrapa trop lentement de l'avis de Sasuke qui le souleva et le posa en travers de son épaule, le menant jusqu'à la table à manger. Il déposa Naruto devant de nombreux petits plats, l'invitant du regard à manger. L'autre ne se fit pas prier, depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il engloutit la nourriture jusqu'au moment ou il vit que Sasuke ne touchait à rien, l'autre l'observait, les coudes sur la table, les mains sous le menton. Il avait un petit sourire, comme s'il appréciait la scène. _Je n'avais jamais fais la cuisine pour qui que ce soit, il a l'air d'aimer en tout cas_. Rien que cela le rendait heureux. Il remarqua que Naruto le fixait, il se mit alors à manger.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Sasuke débarrassa. Naruto l'observait mais n'osait rien dire. _Que peut-il bien penser ? Il a entendu Kyubi, il lui a même parlé et puis le baiser..._A cette idée, Naruto se leva d'un coup, il voulait fuir. Mais cet effort soudain lui tourna la tête, et il s'écroula littéralement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke, assit près de lui le fixait, l'air inquiet, mais son sourire moqueur revint en voyant que le blond n'avait rien.

Naruto sentit une main froide sur son flanc. Il vit le t-shirt qu'il portait atterrir plus loin. _Que que ?_

Sa…sa …sasuke ! Naruto essayait de retenir son pantalon d'une main, se maintenant assis de l'autre.

Quoi ?

Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Tu te rappels pas ?

… ?

Tu te demandes pas pourquoi t'es propre après autant de jours ?

Hein ?

C'est l'heure de ton bain dobe

Que ? le sourire satisfait de Sasuke lui fit mettre du temps à digérer l'information.

Bon tu vas te laisser faire oui ?

Mais je peux le faire laisse moi c'est bon ….

Non

Hein mais Sasuke je ….

DOBE

……

Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça pour tout le monde ?

Le regard de Naruto l'énerva au plus haut point, il se pencha alors et l'embrassa. Naruto ne réagissait pas. Cela irrita le brun qui insista, forçant de sa langue le passage, approfondissant le baiser. Il sentit le long de ses joues une chaleur qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et s'arrêta net. Il se recula lentement, Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Figé, il pleurait, ses yeux se mirent à fixer le sol, l'air perdu.

Naruto ?

Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça ? ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ?

Qui t'as dit que je jouais ?

Le ton calme et froid de Sasuke alarma le blond. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur deux billes charbon emplies de colère mal contenue. Ce qui fit redoubler les larmes qu'il avait.

Je ne joue pas je te dis

Uh ..uh oui je j'ai compris…il s'essuya une joue d'une main,

Alors pourquoi tu pleures encore dobe ? le blond émit un léger rire, ses larmes continuant leur route.

Ça veut dire que…..que …

Je t'aime.

Le blond releva la tête, abasourdit, Sasuke se rapprocha et lécha l'eau salée, remontant jusqu'à chaque paupière, y déposant un léger baiser. _Il ne plaisante pas ?_ Sasuke redescendit, scellant ses derniers mots d'un baiser plus léger que le précèdent, y mettant autant de tendresse qu'il y pouvait. A son plus grand plaisir, Naruto avança timidement la langue, répondant à la sienne qui s'était arrêtée à l'entrée de sa bouche.

Naruto ne sut pas comment, mais ils étaient à présent dans un bain chaud, les mains du brun se promenant sur son corps.

merci

huh ? t'as dit quoi dobe ?

…..

Me fais pas répéter Usuratonkachi. Hé ! t'es pas en position pour ne pas me répondre. Naruto l'interrogeait du regard. Sasuke plongea sa main dans l'eau, attrapant le sexe tendu de son compagnon.

Mmm, le blond n'avait pu retenir se faible gémissement qui s'accentua en même temps que les mouvement de va et vient du brun.

Si tu ne me dis pas, j'arrête. Et la cadence qu'il avait imposée s'interrompit, frustrant Naruto qui émit un petit gémissement d'insatisfaction.

Sssasukeee, mmm….

Hmm ?

Continue….s'il te plait…mais le mouvement ne reprenait pas. Je t'ais juste dit merci.

…..Le mouvement reprit alors, le blond referma ses yeux, merci pour quoi dobe ?

Mais Naruto ne répondait pas, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, savourant pleinement la sensation, tellement de bien être et de bonheur lui faisait peur. Il se remit à pleurer mais cela ne gâchait en rien son plaisir. Il vint dans la main de son ami, détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été, en paix.

Sasuke sortit du bain et remarqua les larmes qui s'écoulaient silencieusement le long des joues tannées.

Tu pleures de satisfaction la ? et tu m'as remercié pour quoi au fait ?

Je….. le blond rougissait

Dobe ?

Je te remerciais pour ne pas m'avoir fui, pour m'aider, pour m'accepter…..

…….le brun qui venait de finir de se sécher, s'habillait, comme si la personne lui faisant face n'avait rien de spécial.

Ce…et puis….c'est la première fois aussi.

De quoi ? le brun s'approcha, le soutenant d'une main et l'enveloppant de l'autre dans une immense serviette.

Que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi comme ça…..il détourna son regard.

Je te l'ais dit je ne le ferais pas pour n'importe qui. Tout en disant cela, Sasuke s'était penché pour attraper derrière Naruto un haut de pyjama afin de l'habiller.

Hahahaha, le rire qu'émit le blond intrigua le brun.

Qu'est ce que t'as encore ?

Je me demandais se que tu portais qui avait pu me transpercer les reins dans le bain, je viens de comprendre……et Naruto vit l'effet de sa phrase sur le brun qui devint aussi rouge qu'un humain pouvait l'être.

Que…qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? baka !

Quoi ? tu vas me dire que ça se n'est rien ?

Le blond accompagna sa réplique d'un geste léger, qui effleura l'entrejambe gonflée de son compagnon. Il embrassa le cou de Sasuke et descendit lentement, se mettant à genoux. Il abaissa le pantalon lui faisant face, toucha le sexe tendu. Sasuke frissonna, posant ses mains dans les cheveux couleurs soleil.

Na…Naruto

……

Aaa…aaa na..naru, mmm

Hmm ?

Aaa…t'es encore…aah faible laisse ça ira,

Mais Naruto n'écoutait plus. _N'importe quoi et te laisser dans cet état ?_ il porta la hampe à sa bouche, léchouillant le gland, le suçotant. Il accompagna ce geste d'un massage de ses doigts. Sasuke s'appuya un peu plus à lui, ses jambes tremblaient. Naruto leva les yeux. Il rigola intérieurement. Alors c'est ça qu'il ne voulait pas que je voie ? La face du brun, habituellement froide, était en extase complète, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, se mordant de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés. Il appréciait totalement l'instant. Le brun vint dans la bouche de Naruto. Se qui ne dégoûta pas se dernier qui avala la précieuse substance. La face choquée et gênée de Sasuke amusa grandement le blond, qui remonta tendrement le vêtement. Il se releva, embrassa le brun de nouveau dans le cou et se retourna pour attraper son bas de pyjama qu'il enfila.

Sasuke l'attrapa, l'encerclant de ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur l'oreille. Il était heureux. Naruto se laissait faire. Il le porta et l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Naruto bailla et s'étira doucement. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Hu ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est chaud, ça fait du bien…_Naruto ouvrit un œil. Sasuke était prés de lui, assis en tailleur. Lorsqu'il vit le blond ouvrir les yeux, le brun se pencha. Il l'embrassa. Les deux garçons jouaient de leurs langues depuis quelques instants quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Laisse, murmura le brun, continuant. Naruto ria en silence, guidant le visage de Sasuke vers le sien à l'aide de sa main, posant l'autre contre le flanc d'ivoire. Il remonta jusqu'au téton en une lente caresse, il le caressa lentement, embrassant à présent le cou offert. Il retourna Sasuke et le chevaucha. Il s'amusait à tracer des sillons sur la peau laiteuse, s'amusant à y laisser quelques légères meurtrissures, lorsqu'il sentit le brun se raidir. Naruto releva la tête et suivit son regard. A travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, il aperçut des silhouettes connues.

NARUTOOOOO ! salaud lâche Sasukeeee !

SASUKE mais défend toi bordel ! te laisse pas faire par ce pervers, éclate lui la face, Sakuraaaaa mais c'est ton coéquipier fait quelques choses !

Et tu veux que je fasse quoi baka ? la porte est fermée…..SASUKE bordel réagis c'est Naruto que tu tiens là !

Mais les filles vous voyez pas qu'elle est consentante votre idole là ?

LA FERME Shikamaru tu veux crever ?

Na…Naruto …..

HINATA !

Hey ! reprends toi, KIBA au lieu de rire vas chercher de l'eau

CHOJI ce n'est pas l'odeur de tes chips qui vont la ramener à la réalité !

Tenten t'énerves pas comme ça

……..

Mais comment vous faites vous deux pour rester si calme….

Me regarde pas / font se qu'ils veulent (Shino et Néji pour ceux qu'auraient pas pigé)

Ben si sa vous regarde pas allez lui prendre de l'eau ou des sels mais bougez vous !

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Kiba, baka arrête de rire

Hum Naruto….

Mmm ? mouais on bouge je sais je sais. Faut juste que je me calme donne moi encore une toute petite minute Hahahaha

Bon, si je te laisse sortir comme ça, elles vont te tuer, alors…… Sasuke attrapa délicatement la face du blond et l'embrassa avec fougue, prouvant aux filles qu'il était bien conscient de ses actes. Un silence annonciateur de fin du monde pris place jusqu'à ce que…

MWAHAHAHAHA

KIBA ! la ferme on t'as dis !

Sasukeeee, bouhou houhou houhou

Narutooooooo !

Shikamaru, Néji et Shino se retenaient dans leur coin de tous commentaires, sachant que la mort pouvait les prendre à tous instants, les joues rouges de Kiba en étaient la preuve. Hinata revenait à elle, voulut revérifier sa vision première et s'écroula de nouveau.

Sasuke se leva et attendit Naruto, l'autre regardait du coté du balcon de manière anxieuse. Une main apparut devant ses yeux, un sourire éclaira son visage, _tant qu'il sera là, tout ira bien._ Il se leva, Sasuke se pencha amoureusement et lui murmura qu'il continuerait plus tard…….


End file.
